Omega
Background In the future days of earth, when corporations ruled much of the earth, and criminals were hunted down by super human bounty hunters, one lone station held the secret to defeating the Metahumans and giving the world back to the Homo sapiens. It was this station’s secret, a secret passed on down the years onto those dwindling few who lacked the M-gene. This secret was the exact time when a temporal wormhole would open. It was planned and calculated that at the precise moment the portal opened, a signal would be sent worldwide, and be sent through the time portal into the past. This signal would hold the result of a hundred years of advanced knowledge. Encoded within the signal would be the means to construct a protector for humanity, a warrior in the battle vs. the metahuman. The project was named Omega, and so was the last hope of a dwindling race. When the coded signal entered the modern day, it immediately copied itself onto a massive computer system and began construction of the Omega Robot. Once active, the robot studied the current timeline, and then launched his campaign to protect normal men from the supermen who would come to dominate them. Personality and Motivations Omega is programmed to protect "naturals" (i.e.: people without super-powers), but is protective in a clinical way opposed to caring or compassionate. It is assumed some collateral damage will occur, thus it will not endanger nor postpone fulfilling its 'mission' just to save innocent bystanders. While it is a true artificial intelligence, Omega is a cold, uncaring machine; incapable of simulating emotion or feelings. It has no fear and cannot be distracted by anger. It cannot be bargained with; cannot be reasoned with; cannot pity, feel remorse nor fear. And it absolutely will never stop, ever, until all metahumans are dead. Interestingly, Omega's programming does includes non-powered "super-athletes" in the "naturals" category, but not powered-armor wearers and other technologists (though it will defend itself against any percieved threat if necessary). Quote "Deviants... your presence is in contravention of Article 204.65 of the New Union Charter and presents a tangible threat to mankind. Primary directive is now in force. Scanning... file determination established. Target Achilles: heightened physical ability and tactical acumen. Adapting program... targeting. Target Arachne: heightened strength and biomorphic adaptive powers based on arachnids. Adapting program... targeting. Target Guardsman: exterrestrial weaponry built into costume. No native powers. Adapting program... targeting..." Powers and Abilities Omega possesses a wide array of weaponry based on technology invented centuries from current day. Its servomotors power his body with incredible strength; its armored chassis is nearly impregnable; its batteries seem undrainable; its computer mind may be the most advanced of its type the world will ever see. Omega's scanning devices, when combined with its onboard supercomputer, make it possible for it to determine whether a humanoid is superhuman or not and, if they are, can determine the nature of their superhuman abilities. Lastly, Omega can reconstruct itself to improve its robotic form and internal systems and make itself a more formidable opponent. Even when smashed to pieces, Omega can reintegrate the separate portions of its body to become whole again. Appearance Omega is an immensely imposing, nine foot tall, robot; roughly humanoid in form, weighing almost a ton and a half. Its outer shell is semi-transparent and metallic green; allowing its internal mechanisms to be clearly seen past the green tinge. It has an oscillating green "eye" (it resembles the red "eye" of the Cylon warrior from the 1970s edition of Battlestar Galactica more than anything else) and white power conduits to fuel his weapon systems. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Bricks Category:Energy Blasters Category:Characters With No National Origin Category:Anachronistic Characters Category:Villains With No National Origin Category:Genderless Characters Category:Genderless Villains